Red vs Blue Tail
by SnIpErZxElItE99
Summary: The Freelancers and the Red and Blue Team of Blood Gulch have been recruited by the Infinity to hunt down the Chairman, but a unexpected occurrence happens and the Infinity is transported to Earthland. How the newly instated SPARTAN IVs deal with magic using world and an evil lurking in the darkness. Classed it as a Halo and Fairy Tail crossover because of the use of Halo 4 things.
1. Chapter 1

**Red vs. Blue Tail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter One: Infinity**

**Carolina's P.O.V**

It had been a week since we had brought an end to the civil war on Chorus and discovered that it was the Chairman that had hired the Pirate Mercenaries to keep the war going for so long. We were coming up with a plan to take him down when a solider walked in.

"Ma'am, sirs, we've picked up a U.N.S.C ship coming into the atmosphere and is releasing dozens of Pelican drop-ships," the solider, who was part of the New Republic Army, said to us.

"It can't be the Chairman, he wouldn't risk being found out by O.N.I by sending a ship from his fleet to attack Chorus," Wash stated.

"You're all wanted by Kimball in the War Room," the solider stated.

All ten of us headed to the War Room, Epsilon was still inside my head, where Kimball was waiting for us.

"We have a problem," Kimball stated.

"What is it?" Epsilon asked.

"The Pelicans are all heading in the direction of this compound," Kimball stated.

"Ma'am, one of the Pelicans just landed in the centre of the compound," a solider of the Federal army of Chorus stated.

"You ten," Kimball said to us, "I need you all to go and stop a battle from happening by making sure those pelican troopers aren't here to start a fight."

We took off down the hallways of the compound till we reached the Pelican which had New Republic and Federal Army troops surrounding the hatch at the back of the Pelican.

We pushed through them till we were in front of the hatch. There was a hissing sound as pressure was released when the hatch door opened. The people who stepped out of it shocked me.

"York? North? South?" I said in shock.

"Wash, Carolina, It's good to see you," York stated.

"Come on we need to get you ten and Epsilon to the Infinity to speak with Captain Lasky and Commander Palmer," North stated.

"Why?" Wash asked.

"They want to make all ten of you SPARTAN IVs," South stated.

**On the Infinity**

**Wash's P.O.V**

We were on the bridge of the U.N.S.C Infinity waiting to talk with Captain Lasky and Commander Palmer.

Two people then walked onto the flanked by flanked by three people who I recognised instantly.

"Wyoming, Maine Florida? Is that you?" I asked shocked.

"Who else could it bloody be," Wyoming stated.

"Wait, Maine and Wyoming!?" I heard Tucker say and then the sound of an energy being ignited and several guns being cocked.

I turned around to see the Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch and Valhalla pointing their weapons at Maine and Wyoming.

"What's going!?" Palmer shouted.

"We are not being anywhere near those assholes," Tucker stated.

"Well, I don't care, lower your weapons," Palmer stated.

The Reds and Blues followed Palmer's order and lowered their weapons.

"Well, now that that is over, I'm Captain Lasky of the Infinity and I've been ordered to bring you in and make you into SPARTAN IVs," Lasky stated.

"How long will it take?" Carolina asked.

"You'll only take an hour seeing as all you lot need is the augmentation," Lasky stated.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Sarge stated.

**Two hours later**

**Carolina's P.O.V**

We had all woke up at about the same time after our augmentation. We all got up and were told by Commander Palmer to go to the Armoury where our new armour was. It looked like our old armour but we knew it was different from looking at how thick the armour plating was.

"Would SPARTANS Fire Team Crimson, Fire Team Majestic, The Freelancers, Red Team and Blue Team please report to the bridge," the ships A.I Roland said.

We headed to the bridge to find the rest of The Freelancers there along with two different teams of five. One team in red and the other team in dark blue, kind of like standard Red and Blue Team armour.

"Five minutes ago we received this video from the base you ten were in," Commander Palmer said pointing at us.

The video started and we saw a squad of two SPARTAN IVs and two Elite Field Marshalls walking through the base when there was the sound of something clattering in a lab they were walking past. They all got beside the door preparing to breach.

"Move in on me," the SPARTAN IV who's point of view we were looking at.

He gave the signal and one of the Elites kicked the door down. They walked in only to see nothing.

But in the corner of the SPARTAN's vision on screen we and also him noticed a shimmer.

"What was that?" He asked his team.

"Don't know Demon? But something isn't right," one of the Elites stated.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise that started slowly and then started beeping faster till it sounded like in flat lined.

"BOMB!" the other SPARTAN shouted just as it went off in front of them.

The SPARTAN was knocked on the floor and ended up with some rubble crushing his legs. Both Elites were killed in the blast and the SPARTANS survived because they locked their armour out at the last second.

The SPARTAN started moving but his friend was still sprawled out on the floor. He noticed the shimmer again moving towards him this time. He went for his pistol that was about a meter away from him but an armoured booted stood on his wrist stopping him. He looked up and came visor to visor with a person black Freelancer grade armour.

"Who are you?" he snarled out.

"Your worst nightmare," she stated in an all too familiar voice.

She pointed her pistol at his head and pulled the trigger putting a bullet between his eyes. His head slumped in the direction she was walking which also went past his friend who was reaching for his assault rifle only for her shoot him in the head as she walked past him.

"I believe you seventeen know who this woman is?" Palmer stated toward The Freelancers and Red and Blue Team of Blood Gulch.

"Yes, but it's impossible, she should be trapped in the Sarcophagus back at the old Freelancer outpost where we found the Director," I stated.

"Who?" Thorne asked.

"It's Agent Texas," I stated.

**A.N: Cliff-hanger. Fairy Tail will be brought into the story very soon, but first the newly initiated SPARTAN IVs have got to deal with the threat at hand. Hope you enjoyed and please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tex detroyer of balls

**Red vs. Blue Tail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 2: Tex destroyer of balls**

**Thorne's P.O.V**

"Agent Tex? Who's that?" I asked.

"The deadliest Freelancer there was," Carolina started, "she isn't supposed to be out there, Epsilon locked her in the Sarcophagus when the Director guarded his outpost with hundreds of copies of her."

"I thought the Sarcophagus was to trap in," Crimson one, seeing as no one but them, Commander Palmer, Captain Lasky and O.N.I know their real names, stated.

"That why Epsilon trapped there, she was an A.I that was able to control a suit of SPARTAN armour without it having a person in it," Wash stated.

"Then how did she get out," I asked.

"The Chairman must have had the code to pull he out of it and then re-programmed her to attack anyone he ordered her to," Epsilon commented.

"Well then, now you all know that, I need you all to head down there and capture her so that we can have Roland and the now non-rampant Cortana re-programme her to help us bring down the Chairman," Palmer ordered.

"Why capture her? Why not just destroy her?" Paul DeMarco asked.

"Because she has no storage chip," Epsilon stated, "she doesn't need one, she just jumps from armour to armour when one has been destroyed."

"That's why you'll be using this capture unit to trap her in it till you get her here," Palmer stated, "now get to the Pelicans and get down there."

**Crimson One's P.O.V**

Me and the rest of Crimson Team had gone with Red team where we were searching round a training ground in a warehouse complex in the compound when Sarge, Grif and Simmons started talking.

"Sarge, are getting a sense of deja-vu?" Grif asked.

"Yeah, it's almost like that time we fought Tex in a facility that looked exactly like this," Sarge replied.

"I'm getting the same feeling," Simmons said.

"Yeah, you were stood next to a metal wall like that when you said something and we got attacked," Grif stated.

"You mean where I said we should stop running and start fight, because I feared she start picking us off one by…" Simmons didn't get to finish as armoured fist, coloured black came through the wall, grabbed him by the neck, slammed his head into the wall before they kicked the wall sending it sliding with Simmons into an adjacent wall.

"SHIT, SIMMONS," Grif yelled.

Sarge started shooting at Tex only for her to dodge his shot and slam him a Grif through a wall and into some metal cans. Me and Crimson Team opened fire only for her to dodge them and quickly disarming us. We started fighting hand to hand against her only to be beaten and Crimson Four sent back through the hole in the wall we came through.

**Crimson Four's P.O.V**

I was sent flying through the hole just as Simmons was getting out from behind the wall.

"Screw this, I'm going to get a bigger gun," Simmons stated.

"Simmons, wait up," I said running to catch up with him.

We ended up underneath a glass viewing area where we could see Caboose and Majestic Team.

"Hey Caboose push some buttons would ya, I need you to drop us some heavier fire power," Simmons ordered.

"Ooo I like pressing buttons," Caboose stated.

He pressed some buttons and a platform tilted and some rocket launchers fell off and landed in front of us.

"Thanks Caboose," Simmons shouted back.

We ran round the corner and bumped into Tucker and Carolina.

"Tucker, Carolina we need your help with taking out Tex whose is at the moment kicking the rest of our teams ass," Simmons stated.

He explained the plan for them to distract her, whilst we got on top of some metal containers and shot her with some rockets.

We got to the top of the canisters and started taking aim waiting for Tucker and Carolina to distract Tex. Just as they were about to start fighting a metal container dropped in front of them stopping Tucker and Carolina in their tracks.

"Yay, I saved Tucker and Mean Lady Number Two…oh wait I saved Tucker and Mean Lady Number Two," Caboose stated.

"Wait why am I Mean Lady Number Two?" Carolina asked.

"Because Tex is Mean Lady Number One," Caboose stated.

"WHAT?! I'M SECOND AT THAT TOO AND TEX IS FIRST! AND WHY HASN'T SIMMONS AND CRIMSON FOUR ALREADY BLOWN HER UP!" Carolina raged.

Tex turned around and looked straight at us.

"YU RATTED US OUT YOU BITHC" Simmons replied back as we shot two rockets at her only for her to dodge and head towards us.

**North's P.O.V**

Me, South and York were walking through the warehouse when the sound of explosions reached our ears.

"What the fuck was that?" South asked.

"Don't know, better go find out though," I stated.

We walked round the corner just in time to see Tex throw a tele-porter at Simmons and Crimson Four just as they fired rockets at her, only for the rockets to go into the portal and come out through another portal and slam into where Crimson Four and Simmons were stood and sent them sailing through the air. They landed in front of us with a grunt.

"Hey guys, mind giving us hand?" Simmons asked.

**Normal P.O.V**

Carolina had been knocked to where the Reds were whilst Tucker was trying to hit her with his energy sword whilst making swishing and stabbing noises. A moment later and Tucker was sent across the floor by a kick to the head. She threw the energy sword hilt to the grown as it had shut off as soon as it left Tucker's hand.

Just as she was advancing on them, a plasma grenade landed near her and blew up sending her through a wall and into the outside world that just so happened to be a snowy cliff.

"And he scores again bitches!" Donut shouted.

Donut, Wash, Maine and Wyoming walked up to them followed by Caboose and Majestic. We ran out but didn't see Tex. They heard someone whistle and looked to see Tex holding a detonator and we looked behind to see the glacier behind us had explosive placed on it.

"Not this shit again," Wash stated.

**Wash's P.O.V**

We looked and saw the explosive and they started beeping as Tex had just pressed the trigger on the detonator and the cliff face blew.

"RUN!" I shouted.

I took out the capture unit and turned it on a slashed at Tex only for her to dodge and disarm me of it. She stuck a plasma grenade to it a threw it away and I watched as our only chance of capturing her without getting ourselves killed went up a burning hot explosion. She came at me and I dodge and jumped over a lump of ice that had fallen between us. Carolina and York had Started to engage in combat against her but she was too fast for them to land a hit and she took them out when a lump of ice landed in front of her and she punched it making it hit Carolina and York. Majestic then engage her along with Crimson and started to gain the upper hand until a lump of ice nearly crushed and knocked them off balance giving Tex an opening to take them down swiftly.

"wait, something not right," I heard Epsilon say.

"What is it?" I said.

"She is fighting like a human would and not a robot," Epsilon stated.

"And you can tell how?" Carolina asked.

"When she was a robot she would fight more stiffly because robot aren't supposed to be able to be as flexible as a human, yet here she is now fighting like a human," Epsilon answered.

"What are you getting at blue?" Sarge asked.

"That is an organic clone of the original Tex and that we can just knock her out like any normal human," Epsilon answered.

"Hey guys, where did Tex go?" York asked.

We quickly looked around us and couldn't see her until I saw a shimmer behind Tucker.

"Tucker duck!" I shouted and ran forward and swung a Tex and hitting something which was followed by the sound of what was probably her visor cracking.

I was quickly kicked backed by Tex though and Maine had to stop me from going over the edge of the cliff.

Tex reappeared about twenty meters away but she wasn't wearing her helmet and her black hair ,that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades, was covering her left eye as she grinned evilly at us.

She pulled out a detonator and clicked the trigger causing the ground below us to blow and sart to fall the eighty foot drop at the bottom.

"RUN!" Carolina shouted.

We ran jumping over cracks as the ice split and began to slope. We jumped over to a bit that hadn't exploded and ended up triggering EMP mines that went off and caused our armour to lock leaving all of us vulnerable to Tex.

She started to walk towards us when two drop-pods dropped behind her and out came the Arbiter and the Master Chief.

**Tex's P.O.V**

"Calling in the big guns to take me out, I'm flattered," I taunted.

Arbiter pulled out two energy swords and charged at me and swung at my head but I ducked and disarmed him of one and started using it against him.

I was gaining the upper hand but had to duck at the last minute as the Chief took a swing at me. I turned and shot at him with my pistol only for his shields to absorb the shot. I suddenly felt a pain in the back of my head and realised that I had stopped concentrating on the Arbiter. As I fell into darkness I couldn't help but think that I had failed again.

**Carolina's P.O.V**

As I got up after my armour unlocked I checked on Epsilon to make sure he hadn't been destroyed in the EMP blast. He was fine as was everyone else on our team. We walked up to Chief, Arbiter and the now unconscious Tex.

"We've called for extraction it should be here in about five minutes," Chief stated.

It was five minutes later that the Pelican showed up like Chief had said. We boarded it and took off to the Infinity.

We had arrived at the Infinity and Tex was taken to a lab so that Roland and Cortana could re-programme her so that she didn't have the Chairman's order to follow anymore. Twenty minutes later they were done and it had worked. Tex no longer was trying to kill us, well at least wasn't being forced to kill us anymore. Tex was then taken to have the argumentation injected into her so she was up to our strength, not that she needed it.

**A N-Well I hope you enjoyed chapter two and in the next chapter mysterious things will happen that put the Infinity on a collision course with the ground Earthland.**


End file.
